


Don't Scratch Baby!

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex in the Impala, Sexually Frustrated Sam, Traffic jam, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Just a quick oneshot while I work through writers block.
Sam is frustrated, Gabriel helps him out.Includes, traffic jams and blow jobs





	

The third time Sam got cut off, Gabriel thought that he was going to punch the steering wheel clear out of its spot. Better the wheel than him, however, which is why he had remained quiet thus far. It had been Gabriel’s idea to take the freeway to the grocery store. The only reason he wasn’t snapping the groceries for them was because he wanted to get the ‘human experience’ of grocery shopping, that and spending more alone time with his Samoose.

Which included getting an entire trolley filled with all sorts of sweets from the candy aisle. His treats were currently in the trunk of the car, he was muching on a chocolate bar, watching the gargantuan hunter drive back in evening traffic.

Sam was usually a cautious driver, keeping a comfortable distance from the car in front of him and hovering around the speed limit in the far right lane. One had to be when driving his brothers Impala. Brother or not, Dean’d kill him if there was even so much as a scratch on his baby.

In the afternoon rush hour traffic - which Gabriel had not taken into consideration when suggesting the alternate route - all this meant was that Sam was the one who everyone else opted to switch lanes in front of because there was plenty of room. And judging by the tight grip he had on the steering wheel, he did not approve of this arrangement.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Gabriel said weakly, squeezing his seat belt like he was a child who was about to be yelled at.

“It’s okay,” Sam hissed through his teeth. “We’re just going to be back late. No big - what the fuck!”

Gabriel cringed as a large SUV turned in front of them so close that Sam had to slam on the brakes to keep from hitting his bumper.

“Maybe we should get off at the next exit,” he suggested, trying to keep his voice calm.

Narrowing his eyes at the rear windshield of the SUV, Sam grumbled something incomprehensible and flicked on his indicators to move into the next lane instead. Gabriel didn’t argue, only glanced at the other drivers speeding by and wished he had the mental telepathy to tell them to let Sam over, because he certainly wasn’t going to do it until somebody stopped to let him in.

“Oh, come on,” Sam growled, constantly checking his side mirror while keeping up with the stop-and-go of traffic. “This is ridiculous.”

“I really think you should get off at the next exit,” Gabriel said more forcefully. “We can take the back roads from there–”

“We’re staying,” said Sam firmly. “No snapping us away.”

Sam’s tone made Gabriel look at him in shock, just in time to catch the side glance that made him forget how to speak. All Gabriel could do was nod while he tried to figure out why he had suddenly broken out in goose bumps. After fifteen minutes of silence save for Sam’s agitated huffs at each car that passed by without letting him over, traffic came to a halt and Sam banged his head on the steering wheel.

“Oh. My. God!” “Sammy, calm down,” said Gabriel in a concerned tone, leaning over to comfortingly pat Sam’s knee. Just as he did so, though, a horn beeped from the side and both Sam and Gabriel whipped their heads around to see a nice old man in a station wagon waving them over. Sam stepped on the gas to change lanes before anyone else could honk at him, but Gabriel was in a rather awkward position to brace himself for the sudden jerk of the car; his elbow slipped off of the console and his hand ended up much higher on Sam than he had intended.

Sam’s eyes widened as he eased comfortably into the lane. “Gabe…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gabriel said quickly, scrambling to sit back up in his seat only to fall over himself once more, his hand now directly between Sam’s legs. He gasped as he went to snatch his hand away but changed his mind at the last second when he felt Sam begin to harden.

“Sam,” he said slowly, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

“Gabe, no,” Sam whispered in a way that betrayed his words, his face reddening. “I’m driving.”

Against his better judgment, Gabriel rubbed his thumb against the growing bump in Sam’s jeans. “Are you sure?” Sam struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the road as he stifled a very obvious moan. “Gabe, we are in traf- ohh.”

Gabriel grinned as Sam squirmed under his touch, his entire hand now cupping Sam through the thin material.

“No wonder you’re so stressed,” he said happily, relieved that there was something he could do to make him feel better. “Let me.”

“We can’t -” Sam started, interrupting himself to bite his lip as his hips traitorously rolled up into Gabriel’s touch.

Determined to be helpful, Gabriel clicked off his seat belt and resituated himself across the console, his head in Sam’s lap as he fumbled with the buttons and zipper of the jeans.

“We can,” he contested, pushing up Sam’s shirt enough to press his lips against the smooth skin of his abdomen.

“Gabriel –oh god - it’s not safe.” Sam’s voice was strained; Gabriel felt him swallow forcibly and rest one hand on his head. As the bottom of the steering wheel poked into the back of Gabriel’s head, he thought that Sam might have a point.

“Tilt the wheel up and put your seat back a little,” he instructed quietly, tonguing the soft hairs leading from Sam’s belly button to where his zipper was being lowered. “And lift up real quick.”

Surprisingly, Sam cooperated with all three requests, presumably figuring it was in his best interest not to argue with a stubborn Gabriel who wanted to please him. However, the fact that he complied within five seconds had Gabriel smiling as he tugged down Sam’s jeans enough to comfortably expose his hardened length. Gabriel licked his lips as it sprung free right in front of his face, thick and completely hard, pointing towards his face as though it knew where it was supposed to go. Gabriel didn’t waste any time taking Sam into his mouth, sucking the smooth head past his lips and continuing until he felt hair tickle his nose.

Sam let out a low groan and rocked against his, gasping words that Gabriel couldn’t make out but sounded encouraging all the same. Fingers tangled in his hair as Gabriel started to move up and down, pulling him back enough to keep him from choking when Sam had to brake hard. Gabriel expressed his gratitude by tightening his mouth around the throbbing flesh, foregoing his teasing in favour of making Sam come as soon as possible, not just for Sam but for both of their safety. Sam was panting, his breaths mixed with strangled moans; Gabriel glanced up just in time to see his eyes blinking rapidly in an effort to stay open, the rest of his face scrunched up.

“Gabe,” he rasped, tugging hard on Gabriel’s hair to force his all the way off. “Gabe, stop. I need to, but I can’t… like this. I’ll crash.”

“Pull over then,” Gabriel replied absently, running his lips down Sam’s length. He ground his lower half into the console at the way Sam continued to yank on his hair.

“Sammy,” he groaned. “Pull over and we can both play.”

A vibration from Sam’s pocket made him jump in his seat and smack the windshield wiper lever. As he rushed to turn them off, Gabriel casually grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open. Dean’s number flashed on the screen and he grinned.

“Hey Dean-o,” he said, holding the phone to his ear as he licked the underside of Sam’s erection.

“Gabriel?” Dean’s voice was crackled, like the underneath of Sam’s steering column got very bad reception. “Why do you have Sam’s phone?”

“He’s driving,” Gabriel said simply. “Sam can’t talk on the phone and drive at the same time.”

That earned him a slap on the head, and Gabriel retaliated by taking Sam entirely into his mouth as Dean spoke. “Where are you guys? You’ve been gone for a few hours.”

Sam bit into his arm to keep from groaning out loud, shooting Gabriel a nasty look as he pulled back and replied without missing a beat.

“Stuck in traffic. Monster accident on the freeway. Sam is trying to get off, but we’re not having much luck.” Cringing noticeably, Sam shook his head as Gabriel tried not to laugh at his pun.

“Okay,” said Dean, sounding weary, he was probably wondering why Gabriel didn't just mojo them to the bunker. “We’ll see you when you get here,”

Gabriel made the hanging-up pleasantries and flipped the phone shut with one hand, tossing it into his vacated seat as he went back to doing what he had been doing, which was teasing Sam within an inch of his sanity.

The next lick made him snap. With an impatient noise, Sam jerked the wheel and slammed on the gas, making more than one vehicle honk at him as he crossed the freeway and took the next exit, shouting a few choice words that made Gabriel raise his eyebrows as she flicked his tongue in the slit of Sam’s erection.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Sam muttered, rapping his fingers on the door panel until he could squeal the tires and fly down an unknown street, turning sharply into an abandoned lot before throwing the car in park and hoisting Gabriel up by his shoulders.

“Gabriel,” he breathed, his face completely flushed as he stared at Gabriel in disbelief. “What were you thinking? People could see you.”

“Relax,” said Gabriel, reaching between them to take Sam in his hands and smiling when Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “You were getting really mad. It was an accident at first, but then I wanted to make you feel good.”

“I nearly killed us trying to get off the freeway!” Sam exclaimed. “You can’t just-”

Gabriel shut him up with his lips. Surprisingly - or maybe not that surprisingly with as worked up as Sam was - he was grabbed by the back of his head and pulled down along with both Sam and the back of the seat as Sam hit the lever on the side, slipping his tongue past Gabriel’s lips and sliding his hand around Gabriel’s waist to tug at the waistband of his jeans.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered against his lips, his fingers shaking as he popped the buttons of his shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin. His other hand started to lower the zipper of his jeans. “You started this. How are we going to finish it?”

“However you want, Sam,” replied Gabriel in a low voice, dipping his face into Sam’s neck and nibbling along the sensitive skin there. “If you want to fuck me, you can.”

“Such language,” Sam said with a chuckle, gently urging Gabriel’s jeans down over his hips.

“You were swearing up a storm back there!” Gabriel declared, darting his tongue out to lick along Sam’s Adam’s apple when he stretched out his neck.

Sam chuckled and Gabriel looked up to see him smiling, his cheeks red and his forehead sweating. Gabriel grinned as he stepped out of his jeans and straddled Sam’s waist.

“Yay! Sam is happy again.”

Instead of responding verbally, Sam leaned up to capture Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel kissed back fiercely, noticing the windows fogging up. Sam groaned from underneath his and shifted Gabriel enough to sneak his hands between them, caressing the soft flesh of Gabriel’s thighs. He slid one over Gabriel’s hard erection, circling the tip with just enough pressure to make his moan.

“I don't usually fuck on a first date,” Gabriel said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Hush,” Sam replied, biting his lip. Gabriel helped by tugging Sam’s shirt open and licking everywhere he could reach, grinning satisfactorily when one flick against a nipple had Sam arching towards his with a guttural moan. Gabriel made a soft noise of his own when Sam’s finger entered him, slowly twisting its way in and twirling around until he could fit another. Sam’s mouth was on his again, swallowing his cries when he found his spot and wriggled against it as he stealthily snuck in the third.

Gabriel’s breath ragged and fervent, he pushed down against the fingers twice as fast as Sam was pushing inside him, more than ready to shove them out of the way and just impale himself on Sam’s length.

“Sam,” Gabriel rasped hurriedly. “Sam, I want you.”

Sam growled, withdrawing his fingers and placing both hands on Gabriel’s hips to steady him. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel kissed Sam one more time before leaning back, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car as she carefully lowered himself onto Sam’s hard length. Sam hissed at the first contact, fighting to keep his gaze on Gabriel through the narrow slits of his eyes. His fingers tightened enough to bruise, but Gabriel paid that no attention as he sat all the way down and slowly rocked back and forth, feeling all of Sam thick and hard inside him.

“Gabriel,” Sam choked. “God, you feel so good.”

“You feel good too, Sammy,” Gabriel replied airily, squinting down at Sam in time to see his mouth gape open, moaning softly with every inhale and exhale. He cried out when Sam thrust sharply towards him, stretching him deliciously. Sam squirmed restlessly beneath him, nails digging into his skin,

Gabriel tossed his head back and wailed a string of incoherence mixed with swear words that Sam had thought he would never hear from those lips. That in itself made the tension in his stomach explode which had him coming hard. The sudden stillness of his name screamed from his lungs signified Gabriel’s release as well, and Gabriel slowly disengaged himself and leaned down to loop his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders before resting his head on his chest and dragging his lips along his collarbone.

“Wow,” Gabriel said in time with Sam’s calming heartbeat. “Sam is very happy now.”

“Yes I am,” said Sam, sighing contently as he embraced Gabriel strongly.


End file.
